


Skin tone

by Heiipi



Series: Simple Things [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heiipi/pseuds/Heiipi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise shares a bathtub with Aomine as they sweetly analyze their differences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin tone

**Author's Note:**

> Later than I expected, but here it is! The last fanfiction for my series! Yaay~~  
> I actually had some troubles writing it because college was always on the way, and, to be honest, I wasn’t feeling inspired… but then I checked some fanart and I was given some encouraging words, so… voilà! Enjoy ♥

Only when the Sunday afternoon sun died outside did Kise managed to escape to the bathroom. With a relieved sigh he freed himself from his clothes and jumped inside the nice welcoming bathtub filled with steaming hot water. As he submerged his body under the foam, he closed his eyes and enjoyed his time there, feeling his muscles relaxing sweetly.

The quietness of the bathroom was only disturbed some time later by the creak of the wooden door, and Aomine’s voice:

‘Is there any room left in that bathtub?’

‘ _Humm…._ Not really’, Kise said in a teasing tone. ‘But since it’s you, I think I can find you a place in here.’

‘I guess I’ll just squeeze in, then’, Aomine retorted with a grin, as he eagerly ripped out his clothes.

Kise reached forward to open the tab in order to refill the bathtub with hot water, and Aomine settled behind him, his legs involving Kise’s hips.

‘I was really needing this!’, Kise exclaimed very pleased, leaning back and snuggling in Aomine’s chest, their bodies perfectly fitting into one-another.

‘Yeah, me too’, Aomine whispered, embracing his boyfriend and placing a single kiss on his neck. Kise smiled and raised his arm, grasping the nape of Aomine’s neck and caressing the edges of his hair. ‘Your skin is so pink!’, Aomine noticed, tracing Kise’s once pale skin under his arm with the tips of his fingers. ‘You look like a shrimp!’, he laughed.

‘Well, I have a very sensitive skin’, Kise argued with a pouty expression, playfully slapping Aomine’s hand.

‘Yes, I am aware’, Aomine whispered at the blond’s ear, making his hairs spike. ‘I know your skin very well’, he continued, softly rubbing his nose across Kise’s neckline, as his arms tightly hugged Kise’s body. ‘If I kiss you here…’

‘You’ll leave a hickey’, Kise warned, feeling Aomine’s rough hot lips over his pale sensitive skin.

‘Can I?’

‘Well, _can you_ , Aominecchi?’, Kise asked defiantly, squeezing Aomine’s thigh.

Responding to that challenging words Aomine sunk his lips on Kise’s neck, nibbling his skin, making the blond shiver as Aomine knew he would.

‘ _Humm_ … Aominecchi…!’, Kise moaned sweetly, his hand reaching for his tanned boyfriend’s hair, as the other hold Aomine’s right hand.

‘So, do you think I can?’, Aomine wondered, placing a softer kiss upon Kise’s swollen and reddish skin.

‘Well’, let’s say that you’re a very capable man’, the blond teased. ‘And remember – practice makes perfect’, he added, giggling as Aomine tickled his neck.

‘Do you want me to spoil your perfect skin?’, Aomine asked, glancing down at their intertwined hands.

It was so strange how differently they looked: Aomine with his tanned complexion and dark blue hair, whereas Kise was light skinned with blond hair. It seemed such a peculiar match, but still perfect.

‘The contrast is almost shocking’, Kise concluded, his golden eyes still locked on their hands.

‘”Shocking”? I wouldn’t say shocking’, Aomine reasoned, absentmindedly playing with Kise’s blond damp hair strands. ‘I’d say…’

‘You’d say…?’, Kise insisted, when he realized Aomine had fallen into complete silence.

‘Never mind’, Aomine grunted, burring his face in Kise’s hair, inhaling its sweet sent.

‘C’mon, what were you saying? Is it perfect? Beautiful?’

‘More than that… kind of it was… _urgh_ , you know….’, Aomine mumbled, ‘meant to be… you see?’

‘”Meant to be?”’, Kise repeated slowly, looking down at their hands with a fond smile. ‘Yeah, I really love the sound of that…’

Kise tilted his head back and shortened the distance between their mouths, pulling Aomine down for a quick sloppy kiss that melted into a lovingly laugh. Sleepily, Kise leaned against Aomine’s chest and his boyfriend rested his head on his blond head, both closing their eyes. Glued bodies, warm skins, holding hands… that simple moment felt so sweet and wonderful; so perfect and natural as if it was, indeed, meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! This ends my series of short fluffy fanfictions :D I hope you enjoyed them, and the main idea as well. For me, this certainly was an experience, ahaha. Although I love tooth rotting fluff I still feel like I’m not the best person to write it, but this series definitely help me a lot, and I had a wonderful time. Thank you for your time ♥


End file.
